fire starter
by crystalpantherxxx
Summary: Connor started the fire at the end of the first term...I changed what happened and this is basically what happened after the fire Reviews and suggestions welcome
1. prelude

Prelude...

Connor was standing in the woodwork room watching the fire spread with Imogen tugging at his arm...

"Connor come on! We need to get out"

"I will put it out in a second, its fine"

BANG!

Imogen woke up and saw the fire was still spreading and then she noticed Connor lying on the floor next to it, unconsious...

"CONNOR"

She got up and walked over to Connor and dragged him out of the woodwork room. Imogen then proceeded to drag him to the hall where all the other students and teachers were. Mrs. Mulgrew spotted them and ran over...

"Connor? can you hear me? son?"

"He was caught in the fire miss"

Some of the students and teachers gathered around Connor. They saw the burns to his face and arms...

Mr. Byrne called an ambulance...

"There's been a fire...Waterloo road"

reviews and suggestions welcome :)


	2. Chapter 1

next term...

Connor woke up and got out of bed. He shoved his uniform on even though his mum told him he could stay off...

He went into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. Connor had a scar all down the right side of his face and scars all over his arms...

Connor headed downstairs...

"Morning son, are you hungry?"

Connor shook his head before grabbing his bag and hoodie. Christine drove him towards school but as they got to the corner...

"Stop mum, I want to walk"

"Why? its only around the corner"

"Yes but I don't want people knowing its me"

Christine then stopped and Connor got out, pulling his hood over his face and walking up the street into the school...

He knew students were staring at him so he walked faster to office...

When he got there he watched a few faces he never saw before leave the office, probably a new family...

"Ahh connor, come in"

Connor rushed in and sat down...

reviews and suggestions welcome :)


	3. Chapter 2

Mr. Byrne walked in and sat down at his desk.

"Its good to see you back in school so early Connor!"

"Mmm"

"I was wondering if you could watch over a new student called Casey Barry? They need some stability"

"Umm sure"

"I told them to meet you outside here at break"

Connor then left the office and headed for his first class, english with his mum...

When he arrived at the class he sat at the back away from everyone else and kept his hood over his face. Soon everyone else arrived and mrs. Mulgrew called out the register...

"Rhiannon"

"Here"

"Phoenix"

"Right here"

"Jodie"

"My names scout!"

"Oh alright calm down young lady...Connor"

Connor didn't answer, he just hid his face even more but Christine saw him and marked him in. Connor stopped paying attention and looked around at all of his friends and fought back tears. He didn't want to isolate himself but he didn't want people seeing his scars either.

Soon the lesson started and it was all going well until Phoenix had to ask...

"Who's that sitting at the back miss?"


	4. Chapter 3

"Its just a new kid so settle down"

Everybody then ignored Connor to his delight and began to listen to mrs. Mulgrew.

"Right for this romeo and juliet piece want you to get into partners, boy and girl"

Everyone stood up and found themselves a partner while Connor stayed put at the back, having no intention to move until mrs. Mulgrew went over.

"Not joining in?"

Connor shook his head.

"Alright then, just look like you're doing something"

Connor pulled out his book as mrs. Mulgrew went back to the front. meanwhile Rhiannon and a couple of other students had come to the decision of finding out who 'new classmate' was. So Rhiannon and her partner went to the back of the class and pulled Connor's hood right off his head. He shot up and stared at Rhiannon before grabbing his stuff and running out. Everyone was left shocked.

"Scout, Phoenix, did you see the scars?"

"I did, Scout?"

"Yeah I saw them, poor Connor"


	5. Chapter 4

Connor ended up at the office and sat there until break where he watch one of the new pupils he saw earlier walking towards him so he quickly pulled his hood up.

"You must be casey?"

"Yeah so what if I am!"

"I was told to show you around"

"oh yeah I was told about that, let's go then"

Connor got up and took Casey through the corridors...

"This is the way to the science block and down that way is the canteen"

"Right..."

"are you confused?"

"No its alright"

"Ok...well down that way is the boys toilets"

"Why do I need to know that? I'm a girl!"

"What?"

Connor turned to Casey and realised his mistake...

"I'm sorry Casey"

"Its alright...hey can I see what you look like?"

She pulled his hood back and jumped when she saw his scars.

"What happened to you? ex girlfriend?"

"No...I was in a fire and my face scars arnt the whole damage"

"What's your name?"

"Connor, why?"

"Well Connor...I like you so I'm going to be your friend"

"Thanks Casey"


	6. Chapter 5

Meanwhile Imogen was running around the school looking for Connor as she hadn't spoke to him one since the fire, not even a text.

"have you seen Connor?"

"no sorry"

"ok thank you"

Imogen kept running around until she soon saw Connor with Casey. She walked towards them until Connor spotted her and ran off, dragging Casey with him...

"CONNOR WAIT! I WANT TO TALK!"

Imogen gave chase until soon Connor gave in and stopped.

"I forgot how fast you were Im"

"why did you run off babe? I just want to talk to you, about the fire"

"I don't want to hear about it"

"Connor please!"

Casey stepped in then...

"look he said he doesn't want to talk about it so that is what's going to happen...ALRIGHT!

"leave it Cas, it's fine"


	7. Chapter 6

Casey stepped away.

"I don't want to talk about it Im and I mean it"

"but why?"

"because I started it"

"oh my god! I can't believe I'm hearing this!"

Imogen punched Connor in the arm and was about to storm off when she heard him yelp in pain.

"Connor?"

"GET LOST!"

Connor ripped off his hoodie and Imogen was shocked to see all the scars on Connor's face and arms. She felt so guilty for punching him as she watched him rub his arm vigorously.

"Connor you'll make it worse!"

"NO I WON'T! I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!"

Casey came to Connor's side and lead him off down the corridor.

"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HIM?"

"to the first aid room stupid! this is your fault!"

Casey and Connor walked off down the corridor leaving Imogen standing there on her own. She wanted to follow them but she couldn't take in Connor's new appearance. She didn't blame him really for what he did and she knew it was down to Mrs Mulgrew for making Connor feel bad which lead him to starting the fire. Angered, Imogen stormed off towards the English department.


	8. Chapter 7

"YOU COW!" Was the first thing Imogen yelled as she got to mrs Mulgrew's room. "Excuse me young lady! Don't come barging in here yelling abuse to me" christine scalded. "Don't tell me what to do! You've destroyed Connor's life! If you hadn't got him worked up he wouldn't have started the fire last term" Imogen yelled

This is only short because I'm trying to get back into this one again guys :) xx


	9. Chapter 8

After Connor was finished in the first aid room, Kacey took him to the canteen so he could meet her siblings.

Kacey sat Connor down and the 17 year old looked at a girl the same age as him and an older boy. The boy glared at Connor and turned to Kacey. "What are you doing bringing freaks on our table?!" He snapped. "Barry don't be mean! Connor's been helping me today!" Kacey snapped back as she kicked her brother under the table "So be nice!"

The older boy sighed and turned to Connor "Sorry! I'm Barry..." He said before turning away, Not really wanting to have to socialize with Connor. The other girl smiled at Connor though "I'm Dynasty! It's great to meet you!" She smiled.

"Nice to meet you too...Don't know about him though" Connor laughed as he glanced at Barry who caught him looking. "What? Have you got something to say? We're not all as ugly as you!" Barry snapped horrible so Dynasty pulled his hair which shut Barry up. "You be mean one more time and I swear I will beat you up!"

**_This isn't much again i'm sorry but I am trying to get back into this. :)_**


End file.
